five_nights_at_kaseys_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
Personality Chase can be a bit cold-hearted to his little sister ''Ashley'' time-to-time while bullying her. He is also short tempered. At first, Chase used to be sweet, caring, and respectful to Ashley. He would play games with her, talk with her a lot, help her with her homework often, and even stood up for her when she got bullied by others. Even took a risk of getting detention or even suspended from school for beating them up. When he started to bully her, he targeted her only when he saw that she was weak and a bit afraid of something. He gets a bit upset and anoyed when Ashley starts crying and starts saying that she saw a man stuffing someone in a suit in Five Night's At Kasey's: The Beginning. Chase starts to lose his kindness with her when she keeps bringing it up and when she starts crying even for something little. Chase threats her by saying that he'll take away her plushie and tear it up whenever she starts it up. However, he's only nice and kind to her when Zachary is around. He hates it when he gets reprimanded by him. He always says to him, "your not mom and dad!!". When he meets Lily, Crystal, Starlight, and Snowdrop he is kind and welcoming to them, but still a bit mean to Ashley as well. Soon he starts telling them that Ashley is always acting scard around technology and talking about robots killing people, along with that she saw a man stuff a person in one of the suits at Brownie's. Chase soon got the four pups on his side which causing them to start bullying Ashley as well. To himself, he thinks that he is like a leader-like person of the group. He tells the pups what to do when bulling Ashley, even when the "bullying birthday prank" was in action he told the pups to walk her to the stage and told them to put her head inside of Spring Ryder's jaw on the count of three. After it back firing, and Ashley getting injured Chase immedantly changes and stops being mean. He starts regreating the actions that he have done to her. When Ashley dies, he is a bit quiet around the house, let's Zachary scream and yell at him in anger from what he has done, and when he's alone in a room he cries silently. History Chase was born on August 14th, 1973 at 7:30 a.m. an hour before his other brother Zachary. When he was 3, he was a big brother to a baby girl, Ashley. As he and Zachary grew up, he watched over, protected, and stook up for his little sister. Then once when she was 7 and and he was 10, Chase started to bully Ashley. He bullied her for 6 months before her birthday on May 27, 1983. On that date, Chase, along with four pups; Crystal, Lily, Snowdrop, and Starlight did a mean selfish bully prank to Ashley. They took her to the showstage of Brownie's Family Dinner and put her head in the jaws of Spring Ryder. Then a few moments later, she got head bitten down on which caused her frontal lobe to be half gone. Chase, Zachary, and the four pups took her to the hospital along with their parents. When the news came in that she will not live up to 5 days, Chase felt guilty and went into depression that his little sister was going to die because of him. For the past 4 days he went to the hospital to be with her and keep her company, even talk to her about things even though she was in a coma. On the fith day, he was woken up by Zachary around 3:30a.m. He told Chase that Ashley has past 30 minutes ago. Chase broke down screaming and crying about it. A week later, they had her funeral. Chase volenteered to say a speech about how Ashley was a wonderful sister, and all the good times they had..and how he regreat injuring her. Chase wasn't acting like himself for about 6 months afterward. However, two years later, when he's 12, he and Zachary were invited to Lily's birthday party at Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment. During the party, the two brothers and the four pups were brought to the backroom by a man in a purple uniform and got killed following Starlight and right before Crystal. Chase's soul then possessed Ranger a few minutes afterward. Appearence Chase wears a light bluish-gray short sleve shirt, with blue jeans. He also has brown hair and amber eyes. On the day of Ashley's 8th birthday, he wears a light orange shirt and short blue jeans. Chase always wears black shoes. Stories he appears in By Me: [[Five Night's At Kasey's: The Beginning|'Five Night's At Kasey's: The Beginning']]~ ''(debut) '' By Others: TBA Songs: By Me: TOO FAR By Others: Trivia * when he gets killed, he possess ''Ranger'' * After Ashley dies, Chase has serouis depression problems Category:Kids Category:Victims